


Say Please

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst always gets a little too confident with Garnet- at least, until Garnet can put her in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble as a result of a request I got on tumblr, and an excuse to update so I don't get too rusty.

“Agh! C’mon G, that’s enough, cut it out!”

Garnet chuckled low in her throat, strengthening her grip just the slightest bit to keep Amethyst from squirming out of her reach. First they had been chatting, which lead to Amethyst jokingly stating that she could easily beat her companion in a fight (she never quite forgot her wrestling team status from highschool- her “glory days” as she put it), and after egging her on, Garnet had apprehended her in an unforgiving barrage of tickling. Her hands were at Amethyst’s sides, alternating between gentle grazes and light presses that sent the shorter girl into a frenzy. Amethyst was laughing so hard that she sunk low to the ground, jerking until her non-exposed side hit the carpet while Garnet mercilessly attacked her revealed skin with eager fingers.

“That’s-! Aha! Garnet stop, quit!” Amethyst huffed between yells of delight, laughing harder when she heard a laugh or two escape Garnet’s lips.

“Say please.” The taller woman coaxed, hovering her fingers over her for just a moment. Amethyst opened her mouth, but then shot her aggressor a challenging look.

“Never.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep going.” Garnet’s fingers dove back to the soft flesh of Amethyst’s love handles, but her previous rapid movement was now a soft caress. Amethyst squealed for a moment, but stopped abruptly when she realized she wasn’t being tickled anymore. In fact, quite the opposite; those playful hands were wandering, pressing more gently, tracing now. Over a soft belly and the gentle slopes and curves of Amethyst’s back. Amethyst’s face burned.

“Um, G?”

“Hm?”

The baritone in Garnet’s voice made Amethyst bite her lip momentarily. “You’re gettin’ pretty handsy….”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Amethyst shifted to her back, looking Garnet in her eyes and giving her a cheeky grin. “I like it.”

Garnet returned Amethyst’s smile and sat up on her haunches to continue touching her. She loved Amethyst’s body, loved her complexion, the lighter-colored streaks over her tummy and sides. Too caught up in her own eye candy, she looked up and noticed that her partner’s eyes were closed and her full lips were parted slightly to let out hushed, heavy breaths.

Garnet lowered her head over Amethyst’s navel, ghosting warm breath over it and trailing a fingertip down the length of fine hairs underneath her belly button. She could feel muscles tightening under her featherlight touch until her finger hit the waistband of Amethyst’s shorts. She looked up to search her face for any sign of reproach.

”Is it alright if-?”

“Yeah, _please._ ”

Garnet nodded and rose back up to gently brush her lips from Amethyst’s chin to her lips, using one hand to slide her thumb along her lower one and to open her mouth wider. She allowed herself the joy of Amethyst’s smooth, plump lips against hers for a moment before taking them between her own and kissing her deeply. At the same time, she hooked her thumbs under the waistband shorts to slide them off, boyshorts and all. She then lifted Amethyst’s lower body up and brought her closer while bringing the both of them to lay down on their sides. She slid a hand between then and palmed the growing slickness between her supple thighs while using her other arm to hold her effortlessly against her.

When Amethyst huffed and groaned in their kiss, Garnet began to move her hand more swiftly, dipping her fingers among Amethyst’s folds and massaging against her opening until her fingers were coated, only to come back up and move them rhythmically, up and down, against her clitoris. The higher Amethyst raised her lower body, the firmer Garnet held her. Amethyst broke the kiss to let out a blissful moan, her eyebrows knitting together as Garnet continued to work her.

Amethyst’s hand had found its firm grip from the back of Garnet’s neck to her hair, body starving for the tension to ease. The taller woman pressed firmly against her partner, rubbing her slowly, counteracting the motion of her oscillating hips to increase friction. She could feel her own arousal steadily pooling between her legs, but kept her focus on the squirming woman beneath her. Her orgasm came in agonizingly steady waves; the first making her throw her head back, the second making her clutch the back of Garnet’s head in a vicelike grip, the third making her grunt and shout and moan pitifully every obscenity her blank mind could attempt to form. Garnet made careful work of following the erotic roll of her hips with her touch, helping her ride it out as long as she could until her thighs clapped shut and she jerked away from overstimulation.

Garnet let Amethyst catch her breath before rolling on top of her, lower abdominals resting heavily betwixt her legs due to her height. It was a calm yet arousing gesture, nothing that screamed for action- at least, not immediately.

“I win.” Garnet said smugly, moving strands of dyed lilac hair from her partner’s sweaty face. Amethyst responded by sticking her tongue out playfully and sneaking her hand up Garnet’s shirt.

“You can take this one G, but I got next round.”


End file.
